Risk Taker
by zoboloco
Summary: Samantha Clearwater-Uley, 12 year old daughter of Leah and Sam, has never had the chance to date, or even take a second look at boys. What happens when Brady takes her into the woods one afternoon? While there, Brady takes a huge risk. How will things play out? 2# In the Samantha one-shot series.


Authors Note

Hey! I decided to make an entire series of Samantha Clearwater-Uley one-shots. The first one was called Naturally if you want to read it, and keep your eyes open for more to come! Enjoy!  
_

I sighed and breathed in the mysterious sent of the river. Yes, to me the river had a distint scent, I couldn't describe it but it was wonderful, it reminded me of La Push everytime I smelled it. The rest of me forgot about everything but the beautiful way the sun reflected off the shimmering river. Hey, it's Samantha, Sam and Leah's (they aren't together) daughter. It's been a week since my "emotinal breakdown" at Sam and Emily's wedding. Now, I escaped from the pack at Emily's house and walked to a near by creek. Sometimes I just need some Samantha time sometimes, and I go here to get it. I sat back against the tree and let myself go.

"Hey!" A voice from behind called.

I tensed up when I reconized the voice as Brady's, a werewolf. I grew up with him, he's only a year older than me. Then Collin came, and they both joined the pack. I became just the alphas daughter to him and he became another goofball pack member to me. But now I had mixed feelings for Brady, I wasn't sure if I liked him or not. But i've never been really that into boys, mostly because of my overprotective werewolf dad. But I's have to admit, Brady is kind of cute!

I took a deep breath and turned around. "Hi, what are you doing here Brady?"

He smiled. "I was just going for a quick walk and I saw you here."

"Sometimes I come here to relax."

"This is your idea of relaxing?"

"It's pretty when the sun starts to set."

Brady looked out across the lake. "I guess it is," he said with the sun glistening off of his eyes. Brady walked over and sat down next to me to properly enjoy the lake.

I blushed, knowing he could probally hear my heart start to race.

"So what is your idea of relaxing?" I asked, as an attempt to start a conversation.

Brady closed his eyes and leaned back. "Racing through the woods in wolf form, the trees a big blur of green and the smell of pine filling my nostrils.

I chuckled. "Well I'm not exacally a werewolf, so I can't really do that."

"Maybe you can!"

I raised my eyes not only at his comment, but the crazy look of determination in his eyes.

All of a sudden Brady grabbed me and ran into the nearest forest. "I'm going to give you a little taste of living, babe."

OMG! He was going to phase and carry me on his back! My heart speed off, but I didn't care. This was a dream come true and he called me babe, so romantic!

"Yay!" I squealed.

Brady chuckled and swung me on to is back. His hot skin felt great under my fingers.

Then he phased. I clung on to his silky beautifil brownish fur. Then he proceeded to run, fast. I almost forgot I was riding on a werewolf, it was such a rush! The wind wipped through my black curly hair and The smell of pine infiltrated throught my nostrils. The trees didn't even look like trees any more, just a sea of green. The forest was truly amazing.

Adventually Brady slowed down then stopped. I hopped off his back and sat down and sat down on a log in the clearing in the woods we had come to. Brady phased back and sat next to me.

"How was that Samantha?" He said smiling and breathing heavily.

"That. Was. Awesome!"

"I knew you would like it!"

"The best part of it, was doing it with you."  
I can't beilive I just said that. I-I-I couldn't help but letting those words slip through my mouth. Whoops. Oh god.

Brady blushed along with me this time.

"I-I-I-I-," I studdered off, not able to form words.

"Shhh."

Brady put a finger on my lips causing my entire face to turn red and my heart to beat out of my chest.

Then he leaned in and placed a kiss opon my lip. HE KISSED ME! Brady's lips were very soft and tasted like maple.  
I honestly can't believe that I had my first kiss, I never thouoght this would happen. Adventually we broke away.

"Sorry, you looked like you needed it." Brady mumbled leaning back.

"No, no I liked it don't be embarrassed."

"Good, but it didn't mean anything."

"It doesn't have to."

I smiled, and so did Brady.

"We should probally get back."

"Agreed."

I knew that kiss didn't mean anything, not like I wished it did. Even if we did start dating, it would be uncomfertable and akward for every one in the pack. Also, Brady could still imprint and break my heart. I didn't want to be in the same place as my mother. But all I knew was that that kiss was a huge risk, I could have taken in any way. I'm just glad Brady took that risk. 


End file.
